Repousses moi
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Ceci est un petit one-shot. Tout ce passait bien dans la vie de Sakura, jusqu'au moment où elle a apprit quelque chose, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de Sasuke.  Mais pourtant ils l'avaient prévenu... Jumelages : Sasu/Saku-Akat/Saku


Salut tout le monde :D

J'avais de l'inspiration pour ce petit one shot =).

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Jumelage: Sasu-Saku/ Akat-Saku :D

Je n'ai toujours pas Naruto malheureusement, j'aimerais bien lol, en tout cas j'ai au moins le contenu de l'histoire :).

Je n'ai pas également la chanson Pushing me Away de Linkin park :'(

* * *

La pluie tombait sur la ville de Konoha.

Tout comme les larmes de Sakura.

Elle était affalée sur son lit, elle n'avait plus de courage, son monde venait de s'effondré.

L'après-midi même, elle était encore joyeuse.

Elle se promenait avec son premier amour Sasuke, ils s'aimaient depuis déjà 1 ans et demi. C'était le bonheur ou du moins elle le croyais.

**Sasuke :** _Sakura, je suis désolé, je dois te dire quelque chose._

_Je t'ai menti. Je ne t'aimes plus, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre depuis quelques mois._

**Sakura :** * qui essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes * _Qui est elle?_

**Sasuke :** _Karin. Pardonnes moi._

**Sakura :** _Comment oses-tu?_

_Comment veux tu que je te pardonnes?_

_Sais-tu ce que je ressens? Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai fais pour toi, ce que je t'ai donner. Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal Sasuke, ce que tu viens de me dire?_

_ Tu sais quoi Sasuke, enfaîte je m'en fous, tu ne vaut rien, tu n'es qu'un sale con, tu mérites d'être seul et rien d'autre. J'espère qu'elle te fera souffrir comme tu viens de me le faire._

_Dire que ça fait des mois que ça dure et moi, je n'ai rien vu venir, je me sens tellement idiote._

_J'aurais dû jamais avoir confiance en toi mais je t'aimais tellement depuis si longtemps._

_ Ils avaient raison._

**Sasuke: **_Tu n'as qu'a retourner les retrouver._

_Ils te remonteront le moral, tes sois disant « amis », je suis sur qu'au fond, ils s'en foutent de toi, tout comme moi, à vrai dire, Itachi, c'est mon frère, il est un peu comme moi, il ne doit pas te considérer vraiment comme une amie._

**Sakura:**_ Fermes là Sasuke, tu ne connais rien d'eux, et encore moins ton propre frère._

_ Vous êtes totalement opposés._

**Sasuke :** _Hn._

**Sakura: **C_'est vrai que tu n'a jamais vraiment eu de vocabulaire. _

_ Adieu Sasuke._

Sasuke lui adressa un dernier sourire narquois.

Et Sakura se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put, elle voulait oublier, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas écouter ce qu'on lui avait mis en garde, pourquoi avez-elle si mal, pourquoi était-il comme ça?

Ses larmes serpentaient sur ses joues, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle était hors d'haleine.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke repensait.

_Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura._

Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais je sais que d'autres hommes t'aiment vraiment.

Et au moins eux peuvent te rendre heureuse.

Ils se battent vraiment pour toi, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils font depuis si longtemps, tu devrais les remarquer.

Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces choses.

D'ailleurs je ne les pense même pas.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne te considèrent pas comme une amie, parce que tu es bien plus pour eux.

Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer avec toi, tes sentiments.

Et surtout je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir.

Je t'ai perdu pour toujours.

Ne m'en veut pas... Je sais que je ne suis qu'un salop.

**xox**

**-Extrait Linkin Park : Pushing Me Away-**

_C'était le dernier sourire, que je truquerai pour toi._

_Le sacrifice de se cacher dans un mensonge._

_Tout doit s'arrêter._

_Bientôt tu verras que l'on manque de temps._

_Pour le regarder se dérouler._

_Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais parti?_

_Pourquoi me suis-je menti à moi même?_

_Maintenant je vois que tu me mets à l'épreuve et me repousses._

_J'ai essayé comme toi_

_De faire tout ce que tu souhaitais faire_

_C'est la dernière fois_

_Que je prends ce blâme pour la pitié d'être avec toi._

**xox**

Pendant ce temps Sakura, regardait le ciel, elle se sentait tellement minable, d'avoir été aussi faible face à Sasuke.

Elle se sentait stupide, de n'avoir jamais remarqué son manège avec Karin, elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant c'était si flagrant.

Il ne faisait que mentir encore et toujours.

Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si personne, l'avait prévenu.

Ils avaient raison dès le début.

**Sakura:** _Les gars je suis terriblement désolée, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous ai pas écouté?_

Et d'un coup, son portable sonna.

Elle regarda le destinataire Itachi.

Mais elle ne décrocha pas.

**Sakura :** _Itachi …, toi, les autres … vous me manquez._

Un bip-bip se fit entendre.

**1 sms reçu.**

Sakura s'approcha de son portable et lut le message.

**De Itachi :**

_Sakura, je sais ce qui c'est passer entre mon frère et toi... Décroche._

**Pour Itachi:**

_Je suis désolée, Itachi, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler._

**De Itachi:**

_Les autres sont avec moi, tu sais, on est la, on l'a toujours était et on le sera toujours … Tu peux compter sur nous._

_Sasuke ne te méritait pas._

**Pour Itachi :**

_Ce n'est pas Sasuke le problème, c'est moi, j'aurais du vous écouter, je suis tellement désolée Itachi, mais comme toujours je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête, si j'avais su, si seulement …_

**De Itachi :**

_Sakura, tu es humaine, et l'erreur est humaine, tu sais on ne t'en veux pas, pas le moins du monde, on savait combien tu aimais Sasuke et depuis combien de temps... On n'a mis nos propres sentiments de coté pour te voir heureuse. :)_

**Pour Itachi :**

_Je vous aime 3, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir a quel point je vous aime les gars, vous êtes tout pour moi, plus jamais, je dis bien plus jamais, quelqu'un viendra interférer entre nous. Vous êtes les seuls dans ma vie. _

_Merci. Merci. Merci d'être là avec moi depuis ces années. De devoir me supportait et tout._

**De Itachi :**

_De rien. Tu vois j'ai réussi à te faire parler._

Sakura pensait qu'elle avait peut être un peu exagéré avec son dernier sms, peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire qu'elle les aimait, ça faisait peut être un peu trop.

Mais bon, elle a juste dit la vérité.

Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux.

Ils sont son tout, ils sont la meilleure partie de sa vie.

**De Itachi:**

_Regarde par la fenêtre._

Sakura s'avança vers sa fenêtre et vit, toute la bande de l'Akatsuki, ici chez elle.

Elle ouvra la fenêtre, un peu surprise.

**Tous :** _Nous aussi on (fucking) t'aime Sakura, (un)._ **[ Je ne pouvais pas oublier, la vulgarité d'Hidan ^^ et le tic de Deidara :D]**

Sakura descendit en bas en courant, les larmes aux yeux, ouvra la porte et se jeta littéralement dans leurs bras.

**Sakura:** _Le plus dur à croire, soit que Hidan est dit Je t'aime également. Haha._

**Hidan :**_ Juste la fucking fermer et apprécier._

**Les autres :** _D'accord avec Hidan pour une fois._

A ce moment, la pluie s'arrêta et un rayon de soleil fit son apparition dans le ciel.

La tristesse disparu complétement pour faire place au bonheur.

Et puis, il y'a surement de l'amour dans l'air...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer :D.

Je sais désolée pour les fan de Sasu-Saku héhé ^^, je ne voulais pas le faire si méchant que ça mais bon :D.*

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

En tout cas j'attend vos commentaires.

Mirci d'avoir lu :D


End file.
